Make Haste
by me3ka
Summary: Isaac is troubled by Hama's focus on Ivan and cannot rest until he knows why this is. He makes an unlikely trip back to Lama Temple on his own to settle his mind once and for all. IsaacxHama. Little bit of IsaacxMia mudshipping if you squint. one-shot.


_**Hey! This is ikapikapuka. ;) It's been such a long time since I've written a fanfic, so bear with me.  
**__**What better way to refresh my skills than with a Golden Sun one? I'm dying for the new game to be released. :D  
**__**  
**_Ivan: I feel old and crusty. I've been in the Muse's Closet for years.

… _**How sad is it that what he said isn't an exaggeration?**_

Sheba: Loads. You owe us two hundred thousand showers.

… _**Um. Anyway. I decided to best revive my writing, I should go with a couple that no one has heard of before. And boy, was it interesting to write.**_

Ivan: SO. You leave us in the dark for basically FOUR years, and you write a WEIRD ISAACxHAMMA story as your re-debut? D:

Sheba: You like mudshipping, though! YOU'RE A TRAITOR TO YOUR SHIP.

Ivan: And, it's my best friend with my sister. You've become a repulsive person in these past years. D:

… _**I should have kept it locked.**_

Sheba: :O *quick disclaimer. **Erika does** **not own Golden Sun or any of its brilliantly designed characters**. That aside, it's Spark Plasma time.

_***resets game. :D BWHAHAHA. New Game levels = no Spark Plasma. I win.**_

Ivan: Q_Q

Sheba: Q_Q

_**Anyway, this story is going to be IsaacxHamma. Yes, I know it's weird. But, I'm a unique person, so let's go with something so unique, it's unwanted. ;D I am a mudshipper, though, so there is a tad bit of that if you rub your eyes, blink, and squint. Let's see what response this gets. :)**_

one-shot.  
IsaacxHamma.  
_**Make Haste.**_

Although Isaac was fairly logical, he couldn't deny that there was a particular trait in him that spiked his curiosity to the point where he could not, would not, focus on anything over the question or query in mind. Of course, when he had calmly rationed to his loyal party members that it would be better off for them to trust Ivan's intuition in abandoning the unasked and unanswered question in Master Hama's lone statement to the blonde Jupiter Adept, it had been a self-inflicted dagger into his mind, an unscratched itch on his nose, an intrusive hair on the back of his arm.

It wasn't particularly his business, but a defensive feeling of uneasiness quailed over him as he considered the possibilities to the hidden agendas behind the gallantly beautiful Hama's words.

"What's up, Isaac?" The unending flurry of the Venus Adept's thoughts were interrupted by his oh-so clumsy companion, and best friend, Garet. "You've been so out of it, dude. You should be ecstatic that we're finally out of that killer desert!" The redhead waved his hand a little too close to Isaac's face and laughed huskily at the blonde's nonchalant reaction.

It was true; the tolls of the Lamakan Desert had brought the Adepts to buckle their knees and camp out just outside of the desert's final cave, whereas they would normally trek on until locating a village with an able Inn. The land was green again, and there were no signs of sand or particularly enticing mirages of small refreshing pools of water.

That must have been the worst part; crawling with heat exhaustion to where the supposed oasis would be, and finding an overeager ant lion monster waiting instead. Luckily the Djinn were apt enough at destroying them, and although that would slightly deplete the Adepts' strengths, it was less exhausting than drawing out their Psynergy.

"Who would have thought that 'ecstatic' was even in your vocabulary, Garet?" Isaac replied distractedly, pushing a habitual smile that told of no remorse. He reclined on his hands idly, his eyes shifting ever so slowly to the setting sun. Garet's grin quickly fell into a frown, deepening further when Ivan and Mia's laughter joined the conversation.

"Hey, I'm plenty smart! You guys give me no credit."

"Weren't you the one who doubted the evil of the desert to begin with?" Mia added casually. She had only recently begun to join the jabs made at Garet's character, her familiarity with the team finally peaking to the full. Although quiet for the main part of the adventure, her wit was beginning to show, adding a curious amount of definition to her person.

"Yeah, Garet. Skeptics should have a broad vocabulary to back up their skepticism." Ivan smiled all teeth, which sparked Garet's backlash outcomes once again. Having been a Mind Reader all of his life, Ivan had adapted to the team right away, his mentality subconsciously clicking with Garet's and Isaac's. If anything, it was as though he'd been there from Vale, the very beginning.

"Better broad than short!" It was the typical Mars-based retort.

"Hey, we weren't discussing anyone's stature!"

"I'll show you 'stature'!"

"G-guys! How do you always end up getting physical? My Ply can't take much more of these bouts…"

Isaac chuckled to himself halfheartedly as his friends' common civil wars commenced once again. Humor couldn't pry him from his racing mind any more than anything else could, though, so he remained sitting back, his glazed-over blue eyes seeming to watch the fight. In all honesty, the team would begin to suffer if his accountability were to go down in this way continuously. He had to put an end to his distractedness once and for all, and he knew there was only one sure-fire method to do that:

He had to go back and confront Hama.

It would have to be quick; if his companions knew about his intentions, they may begin to question his character. He didn't want to ignite any bitter feelings with anyone, particularly Ivan, who would surely misunderstand the case- unless he came to read Isaac's mind, in which case, the event would surely turn sour. No, it would have to be a quick one-or-two day trip, something that would not arouse the curiosity of his party. And he knew just the thing that would buy him the time.

* * *

That night, as the other three prepared to sleep, Isaac made a show of packing up his belongings, and so got the desired reactions:

"Where ya goin', Isaac?"

"…Isaac? Are you going ahead or something?"

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

Isaac smiled brightly at Garet, Ivan, and Mia, respective to the order of speech. "Don't worry guys. I have to go back through the Lamakan, but it'll be quick. I can handle this little task on my own."

Garet stared at him with sleep-ridden eyes. "What could possibly drive you to go back into that hellhole? ALONE?" His words were slightly slurred, as this was the vernacular he took on when night would make its routine presence.

Ivan followed suit, his expression slightly downcast. "Won't you need my Reveal to get by okay?" He flexed his fingers carefully, and Isaac noticed the familiar spark that would unleash Reveal's somewhat abstract shape.

"I shouldn't have to go that far in," Isaac lied blatantly, shrugging. "I just remember spotting a Djinni that I totally forgot because that was about the time when the heat got too unbearable. I need to go back for it."

"So that's it." Mia, whom had seemed rather quiet during this small exchange, looked up at him, her smile a small ray of light in the darkness of the night. "Your dedication bests you sometimes, Isaac."

"Um… hm." Isaac swallowed hard, a bittersweet taste on the back of his tongue. Lying to Mia seemed to make everything taste sour, especially when she put on a front like that.

"That's okay. Like Garet said once before, we trust your sense of duty." She nodded at him, and then looked back at the other two team members, who were still sitting up uncomfortably in their sleeping bags. "Right, guys?"

"Das' right. Do what you gotta'." Garet mumbled drowsily, collapsing backwards into his bag. "Be back soon."

"We won't be too far ahead, Isaac." Ivan grinned up at him, cured by Mia's dismissal. "So, just go get him and try to hurry back."

"Sure thing, guys. Thanks, Mia," Isaac mumbled hastily, feeling himself lose nerve. He turned away rapidly and quickly began to move back towards the Lamakan Desert in the darkness, his deceitfulness taking away from his energy more than anything else.

"Be careful! We'll miss you!"

Mia's words rang repeatedly through the Venus Adept's mind repeatedly throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

It had to be a miracle. It had to be a miracle that Isaac managed to make it to the mouth of Lama Temple on his own in the time span of less than a night. The sun had yet to rise from his departure as he clambered clumsily to the site of the Psynergy stone, which shone in all of its brilliance in the waning moonlight. Mumbling several casts of Cure Well to relieve himself of the desert-induced burns under his armor, Isaac sighed quietly. This trivial gesture was not overlooked by the warrior's first faithful companion, the Venus Djinni named Flint, whom made his appearance by popping out of Isaac's trademark yellow scarf.

"I'm not sure why you wear this while traveling through that kind of heat, Master…"

"Protects my neck from exposure. See?" Isaac indicated to his neck, which was clear of any burn marks. Flint cocked his head at him cutely.

"Oh. But it's okay to roll up your sleeves all the way and take off your undershirt?"

"I'm safe. Not suicidal." Isaac ran his fingers over the small creature's spikes, an affectionate habit that left the Djinni satisfied.

"Hm. Well, it seems we got your misplaced Djinni despite the lie, Master." Flint nodded over to the Jupiter Djinni that was snugly asleep in the folds of the scarf. Isaac laughed.

"I guess so. Saves me from having to say that it had probably been a mirage."

"Yes... But, Master, why tell the lie to begin with? I'm sure your friends would be more than understanding with you having to see Master Hama again."

"It's… complicated. Human reactions are very different than what a Djinni could expect," Isaac mumbled quietly, hastily adding, "No offense intended."

"None taken, Master." Flint hopped back over to HIS fold in the yellow scarf. "I suppose I have a bit to learn even now." With that, his breathing instantaneously became deeper, a foolproof indicator that he had already fallen asleep. Isaac chuckled quietly, amused at his quick sleeping technique. Having that kind of mechanism would be all too handy.

Hama, Hama, Hama. What had driven Isaac to rush back through the most dangerous environment he had come across by far? The more the young boy thought about it, the less likely that an unprovoked thought seemed to be the case's core. It was true, what Flint had stated. If Isaac truly had thought that Ivan's unasked question was important enough to take a solo trip from whence he came, his friends really would have been understanding and would have probably wanted to come along.

There it was. A sudden pang that made Isaac feel an unusual emotion, and then feel guilty, regretful, just as quickly after. So, that was one of the reasons then? He'd wanted to see Hamma alone…?

The boy grunted detachedly, turning over on his side on the ground beside the staircase that led up to the temple. His emotions were suddenly very comparable to the Whirlwind move that Ivan often used to clear overgrowth from key entrances. In that short meeting with the woman, her smile had become one of his favorites. The mature demeanor that left her perfectly composed at all times had stunned him, just as easily as her graceful radiance had. And that final lone sentence to Ivan before the group rejoined her to save Hsu, it had…

What was it?

Jealousy?

Upon reading the mind of the monk who had been deemed her lucky assistant, Isaac had become very troubled with its contents. _It seems as though Master Hama does not want Ivan to leave, _is what the monk had thought. What set Ivan aside from the rest of them? What set Ivan apart from… him?  
And just as the sun begun to illuminate the dawn, Isaac's conclusions came to a very clear end. So, in that little bit of time_, that_ had happened? It was something at first sight. It had to be  
Just as Isaac finished putting on the last of his armor and scarf, finally refreshed by Lama Temple's contrastingly cool atmosphere, the doors of the temple opened, revealing the very lady in question herself.

Her violet eyes, which were frighteningly identical to Ivan's, seemed slightly widened with shock, her hair slightly askew, and her clothes loudly stating that she had just gotten dressed. Isaac could not help from wondering if this was her "fresh-out-of-bed" look.

"Isaac. Why are you here? Where is Iv-… are the others with you?"

Ivan. He was mentioned once again, and the importance she had begun to say his name with still rang clearly in Isaac's ears.

"What's your interest in them?"

"…What?" Hama's surprise doubled, and she quickly moved closer to him, now standing at the top of the staircase. Isaac remained at its foot, his expression unchanging. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to have a strong interest in Ivan, particularly." Isaac looked away, down at his somewhat damaged boots. "Is he more valuable as an Adept somehow? Or maybe… it's the impact he'll have on our mission? Or… something else entirely?" His last proposal cracked with an unwanted tone of distraught. He made sure to keep his gaze downward now, shame flooding him to his ears.

Hama stared at him quietly, confusion seeming to be her master for the first time in a long time. "Oh, Isaac. You're all equally important to the mission. Although, I do suppose that Ivan is tied to me more so than the rest of you."

A pang. "Why? …I don't mean to interfere, but isn't he a little young…?" When had his boots become so ragged? He'd have to buy new ones sometime soon for sure.

"Young?" This time around, the sudden mass of confusion was instantaneously obliterated by complete understanding. "Oh. Oh, no. No, no, no. You misunderstand, Isaac." As she trailed off, a quiet laugh echoed his name.

He looked up once again, his face twisted into a wondering expression. Hamma covered her mouth lightly, muffling the giggles.

"Master Hama…?"

"You see, Isaac, my interest in Ivan is not romantic in any way whatsoever. You seem to have jumped to a rather hasty conclusion." A persistent laugh followed this explanation, and she smiled again, apologetic. "I'm sorry for laughing. It was unexpected, is all."

Isaac stared at her blankly, stunned into a silent amusement. "It's not… romantic?"

"Not at all."

"Oh… It seemed that way, somehow." He flushed a bright red and coughed. "I'm sorry for this confrontation. My actions were… very hasty."

"Indeed." Hama's smile disappeared and she looked over the young man carefully. "Don't tell me that was the reason of this solo expedition? Your decision must have been incredibly hasty; I did not even foresee it until just before I came to consciousness."

"Um, well. Kind of." Isaac forced himself to look away again. It did not go unnoticed.

"Kind of. What are you referring to?" Hama pursed her lips, her eyebrows turned up in worry. "Your decision being hasty… or it was the sole reason for your return?"

Isaac remained quiet for a moment, his hand unconsciously twisting at his scarf's end. "I guess… both, in a sense."  
"It's hardly an adequate answer for such a refined Adept," Hama smiled warmly, leaning comfortably against the staircase's railing. Isaac fumbled with the scarf.

"You're right. I guess, it was the initial purpose, but— but, upon my arrival—I realized, or… or, it seems as though…" He stopped suddenly, too flustered to continue. He shut his eyes uncomfortably and tried again, "It WAS the reason, my reason for trying to come back, but it was— a-an attempt, um, you see…"

"It's not like you to suddenly begin stammering so much." Her voice was close. Unnervingly close. Isaac cracked an eye open and yelped, jumping back half a step. Hama laughed, lifting her hand from the spot where his shoulder had been. "You shouldn't close your eyes in such situations, Isaac."

"Um. Right again," he mumbled sheepishly, smiling faintly. He took a step forward and pushed forth his bravery. "Master Hama, I came to see you!"

"But you just saw me." Hama remained smiling, her complexion slightly pinker than before. "I hope you haven't forgotten the mission, or have lost sight of its importance and priority."

"Of course not!" Isaac bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly feeling overworked. "It's just, my mind was unclear, and I f-felt that in order for me to be a proper leader, I had to… I needed to… I couldn't…!"

"Relax." Hama took the final step to sufficiently shorten the distance between them, and brought a hand to touch the Venus Adept's chin. "I read your mind, just a few moments ago. I saw that your intentions are, initially, to ensure the success of your mission."

Isaac blushed, unnerved by the contact of her hand. "You read my mind?" Oh. Her hand had been on his shoulder, after all.

"Yes. I, um, noticed the underlying reasons to this as well." Her smile was small now, discreet, and Isaac swallowed upon realizing how close she had come to him. "You haven't been able to think quite right, have you?"

"N-not at all. I knew you were to blame, but…" Suddenly, Isaac cursed mildly and shut his eyes. "I mean, not blame, but rather…" He reached out unconsciously and pulled his arms around her waist. It was instinctive, and it felt right. Plus, there was no protest.

"You usually do well under pressure," Hama giggled quietly, and Isaac felt her breathe in. "It's so strange."

"This… situation is kind of…" Isaac couldn't think straight, couldn't string the words together as well as he'd like. "I mean…"

"I didn't realize you'd taken an attraction for me, Isaac."

"Attraction…" Isaac frowned, looking downward idly. Hama watched him in their close proximity, suddenly alert. "Is that the right word?"

"Isn't it?"

"Isn't it stronger?" He looked up, his clear blue eyes alight with heated determination. "I… To you, I feel this… it's…" He stopped, shook his head. "This is hopeless."

"In this situation, it seems you are hopeless." Isaac stared at her, beginning to protest, but Hama inclined her head slightly and brought her lips onto his. Isaac stiffened, but then went with it, his hold tightening slightly. Hama pulled back a little after, smiling. "But, it's okay."

"I… I…" It was worse than before. Isaac bowed and shook his head.

"I understand your feelings now, at least." Smiling still, Hama pulled him upright. "But this cannot continue… until after…"

"Right. I understand." Isaac nodded brightly, his mouth turned up in the first proper smile since he had arrived. "I will complete the mission all the sooner."

"Do your best. My part will come into play later on as well." She smiled quietly, kissing him again. "But, you must hurry back, until then."

"I have to deliver this Djinni to Ivan ASAP, anyway," Isaac laughed sheepishly, patting its fold affectionately. "Oh, your relationship with him…"

"Not romantic." Hama smiled.

"Right, not romantic." Isaac leapt forward, kissing her clumsily, and then hastily turned away to the temple's exit. "I should hurry back!"

"Make haste!" That was the last Isaac heard of Hama's voice as he cheerily descended into the Lamakan Desert once again, leadership and confidence renewed.

* * *

_**So, please leave a nice little blurb about how you despise the couple, but love my writing in the little review box, please. ;D**_

Ivan: It was so awkward. That deserves flames.

Sheba: Like, Jenna-worthy flames.

Ivan: That's worse than Proxian flames, or Garet-worthy flames.

_**ANYWAY. D: Since this ship has no name, I will call it hasteshipping. :D 'Cause I can for now. :)**_

Sheba: Lame.

Ivan: Flame.

_**It's so good to have you guys back. Really**_.


End file.
